


A Broken Home

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Home

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-HBP  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Draco hated going to Azkaban to see Lucius, filthy and sneering in that shadowy place. He hated being home with anxious Narcissa, who god help her had more than enough magic to do something with her life, but no initiative past being the noble wife. He wondered where the family ambition had gone with the angry part of him that still cared. Another part of him was dead, had died with Albus Dumbledore, but Draco wasn't sure whether it was because Dumbledore had lain broken on the ground or whether it was because it wasn't Draco who had broken him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Walk, I Trust, With Open Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569527) by [Interrobam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/pseuds/Interrobam)




End file.
